110314erisiosami
gardeningCatastrophe GC began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 04:33 -- 04:33 GC: Hey Sami! 04:33 AA: Hello! I'm sorry, I still haven't learned everyone's handles yet. Who is this? 04:33 GC: Erisio 04:34 AA: Oh, hi Erisio! Where did you get off to? 04:35 GC: A haunted tower with grazy witch eating ghosts! 04:35 GC: I*m with Doir and Acey! 04:35 AA: Witch eating ghosts? 04:35 AA: Doir? 04:35 GC: Yep! You should have been there! We kicked his butt! 04:35 AA: Is Acenia okay? She didn't get eaten by the ghost did she? 04:36 AA: Yes, you should have asked me! Acenia's still just getting started out as a witch! 04:36 AA: Wait....isn't it Halloween? 04:36 AA: Or I guess, WASN'T it just Halloween? 04:37 GC: The ghost was all like "Rawr imma kill u acey" and acenia was all mind controlled so she was like "k" then Merrow was like "Dont u touch her!" and the ghost was all "aaah" then I was like Kapow and I knocked his evil staff out of his hand and Mari was like kapoosh and caught it, then doir deleted the ghost from the code of the universe and then we all flew to the ground 04:37 AA: Wow! Sounds like quite an adventure! 04:38 AA: So you and Acenia are safe then? 06:37 GC: "Yeah I think so!" 06:40 AA: Is Rubi with you guys too? I haven't seen her around. 06:40 GC: "Yep, she came too!" 06:40 GC: "She isn*t hurt either" 06:40 GC: "Only Mari and Vyllen got hurt I think" 06:41 AA: It sucks that they got hurt. Who are Mari and Vyllen though? 06:42 GC: "Mari is Leon*s kid, Vyllen is Vegant*s, According to the diagram" 06:43 AA: Oh! I haven't met them yet. I hope they're all right. I don't think I ever met Vejant, but I did kinda know Leon from before we entered. He disappeared before I saw him in-game though. 06:44 AA: He and Doir were best friends, so that's how I knew him. 06:44 GC: "Yeah Mari got attacked for getting the staff, and Vyllen fell off the roof of the tower." 06:45 AA: So it's a magic staff? Do you guys want the coven to take a look at it? We might be able to figure out if it's cursed or haunted or something for you. 06:46 AA: Wait....he fell off the ROOF? 06:46 AA: Is he okay? 06:46 GC: "That*d be cool! Unfortunately, Mari has taken it hostage for scientific research" 06:46 GC: "And yeah, I think so" 06:46 GC: "Doir did first aid on him" 06:46 AA: God, someone better tell her to be careful. I'm STILL suffering from the curse I got when I tried figuring out my dumb sweater. 06:46 GC: "Said tat Rubi and Vyllen shouldn*t be messing around with their powers for this, in case they mess up" 06:47 GC: "Yeah we*re still trying to get it out of her." 06:47 AA: That's silly. They need to be using their powers to learn them. 06:47 AA: He should be providing them backup, not making them sit on the sidelines! 06:48 AA: I may need to talk to Mari to explain to her how dangerous curses can be. Do you know her chumhandle? 06:49 GC: Yeah! tactlessAnalyst 06:50 GC: ((*suddenly realizes ive been using quotes for a over text log*)) 06:50 AA: All right. I might pester her later to tell her about what happened to me with That Sweater. 06:50 AA: (( Yeah, I wasn't going to say anything. =P )) 06:50 GC: ((*suddenly realizes Mari is actually Dean's daughter*)) 06:50 GC: ((*smacks self*)) 06:50 AA: (( She's Leon's daughter too. Technically you didn't lie. )) 06:51 GC: ((I'm technically right, the best kind of right)) 06:51 AA: Jesus, I can't believe Leon named his daughter Mari. 06:51 AA: Wait, scratch that. I can 100% believe he named his daughter Mari. 06:51 GC: Whats wrong with it? 06:51 AA: I can't believe whoever her other parent was didn't veto it. 06:52 AA: Nothing's WRONG with it, but he was obsessed with that cartoon, "Magical Mary." Which he would always correct us and explain with GREAT ENERGY should "properly" be "Mahou Mari." 06:52 GC: <:| 06:53 AA: It could be a lot worse. At least he didn't name her something weird and unpronounceable or something. Mari isn't an embarrassing name in and of itself. 06:54 GC: Meguca howard 06:54 AA: The poor thing could've wound up being named, like....Zazzerpan or something. 06:54 AA: Gandalf. 06:54 GC: meguca is suffering 06:54 AA: Now you sound like Libby. 06:55 GC: I have heard very little about her, and I know even less 06:55 AA: You're not wrong though. Being meguca is definitely suffering. 06:55 GC: Except that she is apparantly terrifying, and hates my mom? 06:55 AA: Um....yeah. That's probably fair. On both counts. 06:56 AA: Look, I think Libby is working in our best interests, at the moment. Even Lily's, though I feel almost sick to my stomach saying so given her idea of what's 'best' for Lily. 06:56 GC: ! 06:56 GC: Can you tell me what happened? 06:57 GC: Lily can*t tell me and I am extremely worried about it 06:57 AA: No. Sorry. And for pretty much the same reason Lily can't. 06:57 GC: *Ugh* 06:57 AA: I can tell you that I don't think Lily is in any more danger at the moment. 06:58 AA: In fact, in some ways she's in less danger now than she would have been if she hadn't had that encounter with Libby. 06:58 GC: That*s good at least 06:59 AA: But Libby really wants Lily to shape up. Libby doesn't have much tolerance for screw ups even with people she's NOT investing her emotions in. So she's going to be super hard on Lily for anything Libby can perceive as incompetence. And her standards are high. 06:59 GC: <:( 06:59 AA: Yeah. 07:00 GC: Can you at least tell me why she has horns and wants to eat large amounts of Doir*s corpse? 07:00 AA: She wants to what? 07:00 GC: I had the same reaction 07:01 AA: Ughh. It's probably some gross twink thing....oh god. Actually....yeah. It *is* some fucking twink thing. 07:01 GC: ????? 07:01 AA: I may need to talk to her about this. 07:01 GC: ?????????????????????/ 07:02 AA: Uh....I don't know if I can tell you becuase I would have to tell you why she has horns and that's in the set of things I'm forbidden from explaining. But I guess the short answer, the answer I can give, is "she is hoping it will get rid of the horns." 07:02 AA: And....I guess it might? But I think she hasn't thought through what the fall out of getting rid of the horns will be. 07:05 GC: God damn this is like a triple layer mystery wrapped in enigma and a pretty little bow of fuck everything 07:06 AA: Yeah. It sucks. So many of our problems since entering have been because of poor communication, and these days we keep getting in situations where we actually *can't* communicate. 07:09 GC: Why the hell do we have to have so many secrets 07:11 AA: My theory? Because we lost Beau. One of the jobs of Light players is information gathering and distribution. We've still got Seriad, and I guess you guys probably have one or two light players too, but Seriad has always focused more on healing than strategizing or information retrieval. 07:12 GC: Isn*t Beau the girl who got killed then turned into a ghost and was left on the ark alone? 07:12 GC: And was also the queen of Earth? 07:13 AA: Yeah. My late girlfriend. And the ghost of her alternate timeline self is my current-but-still-late boyfriend. 07:16 GC: That*s a lot of identifiers 07:16 AA: Yeah. That'll happen. 07:21 GC: I*m uh... sorry for your loss? 07:32 AA: It's okay. I've come to terms with it. I still miss her, but....I'm okay now. And I think these days I'm as happy with him as I ever was with her. 07:32 AA: It took a long time to get to that point though. 07:33 AA: I just hope if I ever die and see her again....or just run across her ghost....she's not mad at me for moving on. I don't think she would be though. 07:33 GC: In my experience, jealousy and bitterness is a very heavy weight, and it*s a lot easier to let go than one thinks 07:34 AA: Heh. You're surprisingly wise for someone so yo--wait. I guess you're about the same age I am, aren't you? 07:34 GC: Yeah I guess 07:34 AA: I keep thinking of you guys as kids. 07:35 AA: I guess I was expecting you all to be the same age we were when we started playing, instead of the age we are now. 07:35 GC: Haha score 07:35 AA: Hmm? 07:36 GC: I would not want to play this game 2.5 sweeps ago 07:36 GC: Er.. I*m sorry, I guess that*s exactly what you did 07:36 AA: Yeah, it was rough. I don't think it would've ever been easy to lose so many friends....and my girlfriend, but doing it at 13? 07:42 GC: Must suck 07:42 GC: like, really bad 07:43 AA: It did. But....I guess if we hadn't done it, I would've never gotten to meet Beau in person in the first place. 07:43 AA: Or any of the rest of my friends. 07:44 GC: Yeah, it*s about the same for me I guess 07:44 GC: Living in a giant space tree has quite the impact on your social connections 07:46 AA: Heh. I'll bet. 07:51 GC: Oh! You*re experienced with the game and stuff right? 07:52 GC: Can you tell me why I would be teleported to prospit? 07:52 AA: Huh? What do you mean? 07:55 GC: I woke up on spooky Prospit 07:55 GC: for no reason 07:57 AA: Are you not a Prospit dreamer? 07:57 GC: derse 07:57 AA: Dream selves stay where they are when they go to sleep, but people can mess with them while they're sleeping. 07:57 AA: So someone could've moved your dream self while you were awake. 07:58 AA: It wouldn't have to be teleportation at all. 07:58 GC: how rude of them 07:58 AA: Of course if it's your awake self that woke up on Prospit....I don't know, I guess you could've been pulled through a portal? 07:58 GC: idk 07:59 AA: But teleporting people isn't easy. Mostly it requires a high level space player, or someone with access to the powers of the Horrorterrors. At least from what I've seen. 07:59 GC: Ghost man teleported us around 07:59 GC: but I think he like, was all the aspects? 08:04 AA: Huh? How could he be all the aspects? You can't have more than one aspect. Or at least I don't think anyone can have more than one aspect. 08:04 AA: Heck, I didn't even think anyone but players got aspects in the first place. 08:04 GC: He kidnapped witches of those aspects and took their skulls 08:04 GC: its why he wanted acey 08:04 GC: for the last skull, the void one 08:05 GC: He used the space one to block Dina*s attack 08:05 AA: Oh man. Yeah, I guess that explains why he grabbed Acenia and not me or Maenam. 08:05 AA: Well that and because me or Maenam might have been able to fight back better. 08:05 GC: probably not 08:05 AA: And having their skulls gave him access to their magic? 08:06 GC: he used magic to make you fall in love with him so you would let him take it 08:06 AA: Hmm. Maenam might've been in trouble then. 08:06 AA: For various reasons I doubt I would've been. 08:06 AA: But everyone else might have been in greater danger. 08:06 GC: He even used that to try and stop Merrow, because if Acey wanted it to happen, Merrow*d be too conflicted to continue 08:07 AA: Ouch. That's fighting dirty. 08:07 GC: But it*s ok, because Acey*s ok 08:14 GC: Anyway, I guess I should go and help get this staff back or something 08:14 GC: bye Sami! 08:15 AA: Bye.